1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a channel indicator device, and more particularly is directed to the channel indicator device indicating not only the channel number selected by a tuner knob but also the band either VHF or UHF television broadcasting band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A channel indicator device has been proposed for use with a television receiver having a tuner in which VHF and UHF bands are switched with one selection shaft of the tuner. The prior art channel indicator device is provided around the channel selection shaft and its channel indication is viewed through a window formed in its part, or numerals for the indication of selected channels are provided around a channel knob fixed on the shaft. With such a prior art channel indicator device, since the number of broadcasting stations which may be received is numerous too many, i.e., 12 channels in VHF band and further at least 8 channels in UHF band in big cites at least 20 channels accordingly, the channel indication numerals become small in demension, and, especially, the channel indication is difficult to be viewed when a user sits for from the television receiver.